Lifting the Kurse
by Str8shot
Summary: Years since krystal has become Kursed. On a job on Kew, Kursed bumps into Fox, who happends to be on the same job. They agree temportarly team up. But little do they know that their job ends up meaning the fate of the entire lylat system.
1. A reunion

_Just so you know I WILL finish this story, unlike other authors who just write a really good story then just leave it unfinished. R&R! CREDIT TO Snake of the rose for helping me write this chapter and for reviewing and pointing out errors, give him a hand. ;) __REVISED!_

_**Lifting the Kurse**_

Chapter 1: A Reunion

Today was the anniversary since Krystal has become Kursed, She couldn't remember how many years, for she didn't care. There was no reason to celebrate; it only marked so many years of living her ruined life, years of pain and heartache. It shouldn't be celebrated, only forgotten.

Krystal had left the Lylat out of heart break and humiliation. In all the years of being alone and ruined, she eventually became a cold blooded bounty hunter taking on name 'Kursed' and became proud of her newfound life. The universe didn't know where she was and she was happy for that. But every now and again she wonders what could have happened if she had faced her same and accepted Fox's apology. It haunted her.

The blue vixen was walking down a busy pathway full of people on the dusty planet, Kew; it was much like a bazaar with people selling and trading goods left and right. Kew was a fairly dessert planet but it had some green plant life on it to keep it habitable.

Kursed was looking for certain man with a bounty on his head, as usual. She couldn't find the man, even after weeks of searching. There was no reason to hang around this part city any more, she needed to leave.

"Hey miss! Wait up!" She stopped with her eyes shot open; she hasn't heard that voice in years. It was the mercenary se knew once, Fox McCloud.

She continued walking, pretending she didn't hear him, but the vulpine ran up stopped her, "Hey, have you seen this guy? He's on my hit list."

The fox held up a familiar photo, which made Kursed sort of jump in surprise. The fat, ugly bulldog in the picture was coincidentally the same thug she was looking for. This certain individual was infamous for dealing bioenergy chemicals and other weapons of possible mass destruction to criminals and terrorists that littered various places of the Lylat System.

Kursed, not wanting competition in her bounty, quickly lied, "No, I've never seen this person before."

Fox crossed his arms and gave her a stern glare, in which Kursed remembered that Fox wasn't easily outwitted; his stubborn personality wouldn't allow it.

"Nice try, miss," Fox started, tapping his foot. "Now this time I'm going to ask you again, and I don't want you to lie. I've heard rumors about you, how you're one of the best bounty hunters in the system. I highly doubt you DON'T know who this man is."

Fox continued lecturing while Kursed spaced off into her own thoughts. _Rumors? I must be more 'popular' then I thought. _A small smile enveloped her muzzle.

She snapped back into realty once Fox had finished, "Sharp eye," she admitted, crossing her arms.

"I got to know my competition being a bounty hunter," the fox said proudly, crossing his arms too.

"Well then you got competition, bud!" She poked a finger at him giving him a warning stare.

"You'll never find him without me, I've been looking for this bastard for months on end." he yelled over to her, she was already a good distance away from him.

She stopped, "what are you saying?"

"You're the best out there. Together we can find him in no time."

"You're asking me to join you?" She marched into his face, "No! I am a loner; I will never join anybody, especially a rocket boy like you!"

The vulpine continued to keep a strong stance in front of her, "Face it, we'll never find him without help. I highly doubt you have equipment like me."

"Then I can look for someone else. Just stay the hell away from me!" Kursed was losing her temper again.

Fox smirked, crossing arms "Heh, I don't think that's like you, being a bounty hunter, with a price as huge like that you wouldn't have to work for the rest of the year."

That was true, she had become exceeding greedy since she left, and she would never turn down a bounty so large. The vixen had no choice but to join her old 'comrade'.

"Fine, I guess I'll join you. But if I have to wait any longer than I have to, I will personally kill you," _After all,_ she thought,_ what can a little stay with an old memory do to me?_

"Very well then, it's a deal. We'll split it fifty-fifty! Oh yeah, by the way, I never got your name," Fox extended his hand out.

She slowly took the greeting, shaking his palm with her own, "It's Kursed. My name is Kursed."

* * *

They arrived at the Great Fox by Arwing. The ship seemed more rusted and filthy than when Kursed remembered, but it still brought back too many memories to her.

Kursed cramped was in Fox's Arwing, she couldn't bring the Cloud Runner or else Fox would recognize it.

They flew into and landed on the bridge. The place was a mess, there were piles of machinery, a layer of dust and oil everywhere, and half the spare Arwings were laying in disrepair.

The Vulpine jump out of the Arwing, helping Kursed out, "Sorry about the mess, things haven't been kept since I left the Lylat."

"Forget about it, it's better than where I stay," Kursed said. It was really a half-truth. The real truth was that the Cloud Runner was her real home, other than that she stayed in mostly hotels.

Fox showed her around; they walked down the hallway, room to room. It refreshed her memory to see all of the area again. He they finished up they're tour after a while and stopped at the bridge.

He walked up to a robot and introduced her, "Rob, this is Kursed, she's going to be staying a while,"

"Greetings, Krystal," Cracked Robs mechanical voice. Kursed panicked on the inside, she knew the robot would blow her cover and revile herself to Fox.

"This isn't Krystal, this is Kursed. And please, don't bring her up again. You know how I am with her."

"Scanners prove incorrection, but understood Captain McCloud," the robot walked away.

"I'm thinking about giving him to Slippy, I have no clue how to fix his programming," Fox stated. Slippy… that brought back memories again. She shook her head to lock it out. "Anyways, I'm sorry, Robs been glitchy lately."

She felt a course of relief surge through he but she still kept her cool stance, "Whatever."

They walked out of the bridge. He continued to tour her around but she already knew where everything was.

They stopped at Kursed's old room, "this was my old teammate's room, you can stay here for a while" She told him thanks and walked in. She was at the verge or tears once she did. All those memories the flushed into her brain were just too painful. But it is built in her system to not cry. The whole room was just like it was a time ago, only there was dust everywhere and there was broken picture frame on the floor.

It was of her and Fox together, Fox was smiling, holding Krystal in his arms, sharing a piece of cotton candy together. Krystal was looking up at Fox, smiling at him, holding her hand over his hand. This was no pose, no, a pose is something you do to look good for a picture. This was a natural stance, of them being together. It disgusted her to know she was with him, but at the same time it made her heart flutter. She truly, from the bottom of her soul, did not want these feelings.

Kursed was curious why it was like that on the floor. She steadily picked up, putting her free hand to it and used her own telepathy to look at its past.

She saw in her vision Fox sobbing on her dresser holding the picture. Kursed heard him Mutter to himself. "I thought we could have a future together… I only wanted to protect you," he angrily threw the picture against the wall which broke the glass on it, and then ran out.

Kursed came out of the trance; a tear ran down her face, "What have I done?"

There was a knock on the door, "May I come in?" It was Fox.

Kursed quickly wiped her tears and permitted him to come in. He walked in and noticed she was holding their picture. "I can see you saw the picture of me and Krystal."

"Yeah…"

Fox took the picture from her, "You have no idea how much I miss her," Fox said sadly.

She hesitated at his answer, "What do you want?"

"Oh, uh, we'll be looking for our guy tomorrow, but for now let's get some rest. It's late." The brown-red vulpine turned around then walked out the room with the picture in his hand.

Fox couldn't understand why he was suddenly so trusting of some stranger. He took her into the Great Fox just like that. Sure they were both bounty hunters, but still, it shouldn't be done. Was it because she reminded him of his true love forever lost? The one person who he had left heart broken.

"Krystal…"


	2. Searching

_It took me longer than expected to get this chapter and don't expect chapter 3 to come any sooner._ _I hope this is at least a little better than chapter 1, keep letting me know for errors or good advice. And lawl, I told you it would be longer than chapter 1, this is only a few words longer than chapter 1. I'm still editing chapter 1 so if you want you can go back and read it but you don't have to if you don't want to, there have been no story line edits. And thats all the news now._

Chapter 2: Searching

"_Please Krystal forgive me!"_

"_No Fox! I'm done with you! You broke my heart, and now you expect me to come back!?"_

"_I did that for good reason, I love you… I - I only wanted to protect you."_

"_It's too late now! I'm going back to panther. I'm sorry, you broke my heart."_

"_Krystal… please"_

"_Krystal…"_

"_Krystal…"_

"Kursed…"

"Kursed! Wake up! We got a job to do." The vixen's eyes opened, Fox was standing next to her beside the bed.

Kursed sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Fox had already left. She was having nightmares again, it was probably for hanging out on the Great Fox, the memories it held.

That dream she had were her last words to Fox, before rejoining star wolf and later leaving the Lylat system.

She got up, and put her boots on. She was already dressed up from yesterday, in brown leather pants and a matching leather bra. Her hair has really grown since she left the Lylat system, reaching shoulder length. She had made no attempt to put it up, like she used to. The vixen walked up to a mirror in the bathroom, brushed her hair, and walked out.

She walked down the long hallway, eventually reaching the kitchen. She found Fox eating cereal, stuffing his muzzle with little flakes, with another bowl waiting for her in front of him.

He was wearing green pants, a flight jacket, a red scarf, the usual. Not much has changed about Fox's appearance since Kursed left. The only difference was the fox had grown a goatee.

"Ya know you didn't have to make me a bowl," Kursed informed him, putting an eyebrow up.

Fox turned around, realizing the vixen had entered the room, "It's the least I can do for a guest." Bless his heart, he was still very noble, but this didn't move the hardened vixen.

She sat down on the metallic chair, reached for a spoon on the table, and began stuffing her muzzle as well.

The two ate silently for a while. Kursed, who had finished her bowl first, broke the silence. "Ya know, I find it hard to believe that you would trust me enough to trust me to take me inside your ship, I mean you hardly know me."

"True, I guess it's because you're the one bounty hunter I can trust. Every other hunter will kill the first thing they see move,"

Kursed began to lean back in her chair, "But still, you shouldn't trust me just like that. I have been known for losing my temper, if you know what I mean…" She gave him a serous look.

"Then I guess trust is a strange thing" Fox said giving her a warm smile.

"And another thing is that you're a bounty hunter now, I what happened to the mercenary part?" Kursed asked with an interested look in her eyes.

She had not heard about star fox or of Fox himself since she had left.

"I was… Ever since star wolf stopped the anglers and became the new heroes, I had to go out of business, it really took a lot out of me," He began to look down at his finished bowl and frown.

Kursed got up and began to stretch "well, gee, isn't that sad," she said coldly as if she didn't care. "Come on, we got a job to do, the sooner the better," Kursed said waking away, cross armed.

Fox sighed, recollecting about the times of star fox. He got up out of his chair, and caught up with Kursed after throwing his bowl in the sink.

They walked into the Hanger, about to get ready for they're search on the planet.

"So where was he last seen?" Kursed began, putting a hand on the hanger mainframe keyboard.

Fox turned his head towards the vixen, "Around 32 degrees north of the Kew capital."

Kursed turned away from the vulpine, typing on the keyboard. It was obvious she was using the Great Fox's sky camera. "It looks like that's where a lot of big time criminals hang out, disappointing; it seems he's not very good at hiding." Kursed smirked and then walked towards one of the Arwings.

"Alright let's go,"

* * *

They landed on the Kew surface with the two deep blue Arwings, touching down with their unique landing gear. Kursed was the first to get out. It looked like a dessert like anywhere else on the planet. There were also a few buildings around, with one of them being a bar.

"I'm gonna start there," she pointed to the run-down bar right in front of the two, "you stay here and just ask random people about our friend." She turned away and walked into the bar, preparing her blaster.

The bar was FILTHY. There were nothing but slobs, losers, perverts, and hookers everywhere. All of them were just sitting there and getting drunk, and a few of them high. The only person who looked decent was the bartender but even he looked like trouble.

A shot rang out. Kursed had gotten their attention with her blaster, which was still in the air after she fired it. "All right boys! All I need to know is where Francisco Pitbull is…" She held up our familiar photo of the Bull dog, "…and I promise I won't cause _much_ of a mess."

Most of them looked away from her out of fear, she was pretty well known as a fighter and gunperson. One person laughed, obviously drunk, "girl, you gots ta' stupid ta' be lookin' fer frank, he's gots teh best hidin' spot eneywhere. N' even if ya found em' dem body guards shoot ya two seconds flat." He took a large chug of beer while talking. "Maybe a pretty thang like ya should be wit' me." He put a hand on her curvy thigh rubbing it.

"Well, maybe I can make it worth your while," She had him going, thinking he would get lucky with her. Instead she twisted his arm to his back, nearly breaking it, and threw his large body on the table "I'll let you live a little longer, if you want that." She pointed a blaster to his head.

"Please pretty lady, don't hurt me, I'll tell ya where frank is!" The large pig squealed in fear. Everyone stared at them in awe and fear.

"Keep talking…" Kursed said with a small threatening tone.

"I don't know ta' exact place, but he gots a small hidin' spot downtown, ya can't get em' there though, but he be always goin' out ta' a hot dog stand at 3' a clock in some flashy disguise,"

"Looks like the lard get to live another day," She yelled to the bar, everyone continued staring at her wide eye. Even bartender was scared, he was under the counter.

She walked away out of the bar, putting her hand blaster back in its holster. She heard voices murmur "way to go, dick head," or "Now what are we gonna do without him?" all of them talking the mortified pig.

She made it out of the run-down filthy bar, and found Fox waiting for her at the Arwing, leaning against it. She knew he was unsuccessful in finding information.

"Did you find him?" The vulpine asked with his arms crossed, still leaning against the Arwing.

"I hope so, he should be around downtown. If not, I'm going to have to kill that pig I talked to," Kursed gave him a serous glare.

Fox just laughed in response.

"Don't forget to bring the sniper rifle, we don't want trouble with the bodyguards," Kursed looked back at him

Fox nodded, he jump into the Arwing, grabbing Kursed's requested weapon. Then they both walked towards town, both excited for their huge bounty.


	3. Getting that Bounty

_Whew... I had a little bit of writers block there. These chapters keep gettin longer and longer. I can feel the experience soak in, I know I'm getting better. So heres chapter 3. Read, enjoy, review or just R&R!_

Chapter 3: Getting that Bounty

"Alright fox, I'm in position," Fox's communicator cracked, it was Kursed.

Kursed was sitting on a roof top building out of site, waiting with the sniper rifle. .A good three miles away, they can't afford to get seen and screw up.

"Okay, its almost time, just make sure you scare him towards me," fox replied through his communicator.

"God damn it! I know how to do my job!" Kursed screamed back at him, hurting his ear.

"Jeez, just a little reminder girl, that's all," Fox tried to clam her.

"If it wasn't for the job I would have already shot you with this rifle," the vixen coldly threatened. She would really do just that, she was now cold blooded enough.

The bulldog came out of seemingly nowhere, He was wearing tourist clothes with a large straw hat coving his face, he looked… inconspicuous. There was also another dog behind him, a Labrador wearing a black suit and sunglasses, obviously his body guard. He walked up to the hot dog stand, 3 o' clock on the dot, just like the pig said.

"Firing in three… two… one…" A shot rang out. There was now panic everywhere. The hot dog boy just began running as fast as he can, surprisingly fast. The citizens around just ran in random directions. The body guard has been shot in the square in the head. Others came out of a random building trying to bring the bulldog to safety, but they found this all in vain. A few more shots fired in front of the man, he panicked and ran out of the path the body guards tried to put him in. More shots where fired, this time at the body guards, killing most of them.

There was blood and bodies everywhere now, the surviving body guards ran back into the build, ducking for cover. The bulldog was practically running in Kursed's path, directing him with the bullets. Eventually he ran into and alleyway where Fox was waiting for him.

When the bulldog ran into the alley, Fox knocked him cold, in the nose with his fist. The bulldog fell to his back, his hat falling off. A soft plop can be heard from his fat hitting the ground. He reach for his communicator on his arm, "Alright, he's out…"

"Don't let them get away!" A voice called out. Bodyguards came out of the alleys greasy side door, all of them pointing a gun at him.

"Oh Shit!" Fox cursed to himself. His body turned to the bodyguards and hid behind a red dumpster, taking the blacked out bulldog with him, and he began shooting at the body guards with his single hand blaster. They all fired back, hiding behind something for cover, most of them behind a door or dumpster.

This was an all out brawl. Fox knew he couldn't stay out there. The longer he is in battle, the more likely he is to get shot. "I can use some help here!!" The vulpine began to grow angry.

"Hold on I'm coming!" The vixen told him, he didn't think she would come in time.

A blaster shot had hit his forearm, the pain was immense. This caused Fox's hand blaster to fall out of his and. Even though it only grazed him, his entire hand felt like it was on fire.

But this caused more problems. The blaster had flown a good five feet away, directly out of reach. He had to get out of there.

"He doesn't have a weapon! Now's our chance!!" They began running towards the cornered vulpine behind the dumpster. But Fox would never be taken down that easily. He pulled out a small blade hiding in his boot, and then began waiting for his strike.

The fist Body guard ran up to him, immediately pointing a hand blaster at him. Fox, at the very second he ran up, jumped at him before he could pull the trigger. Fox pulled the bodyguard back behind the dumpster with him and slit his throat, he then took the blaster from the man's now lifeless hand.

A following bodyguard run in front of crouched vulpine, already having his blaster pointed on him. Fox shot him before the opposite can happen. Three sold hits landed on the dog, as he stumbled back more and more as each laser hit. He eventually fell back and died.

More guards came from the front of the alley, these guys never give up. Fox used his amazing reflexes to pick them of as they ran up. One of them got shot in the leg and began to run away, Fox got him before he could escape.

The Brawl continued until fox had shot and killed every body guard in front of him. Fox thought it was finally over. He got up from behind the dumpster and dusted himself off. Suddenly two other body guards came out of the door with powerful looking machine guns. Fox ducked back behind the dumpster next to the out bulldog.

They began firing at the dumpster Fox was hiding behind. Walking closer and closer, with their gun still going, towards the helpless vulpine. Fox couldn't fire back, he would risk get shot by one of the speeding bullets. Fox thought he was done for.

Two loud shots were heard, both of them hitting one of machine gunners, who fell back in sudden pain. It was Kursed, who had shot him with the sniper rifle. The machine gunner immediately moves his gun away from fox and towards the vixen. Naturally she dropped the sniper rifle to reach for her hand blaster in its holster but even before she would touch it, the body guard have already pulled trigger. So Fox turned around from the dumpster, pointed the blaster at him, and began firing at the inattentive machine gunner.

He was shot but not killed, He groaned in pain, just lying there on his back. Kursed walked up to him "God damn it, why do you have to make our job harder!?" She pointed the blaster towards his head and shot him dead.

That was coldest thing Fox had seen anyone do, even as a bounty hunter. The vixen walked towards him putting her blaster back into its holster. "Wow… that was… erm… cold." Fox stated to her

"Gee, a real news flash huh?" Kursed replied heartlessly. She turned towards the bulldog behind the dumpster, who is surprisingly still out after the loud shooting. "Help me with this fat-ass will ya?"

"Whatever," Fox sighed and helped the vixen. Fox grabbed the legs and Kursed had the arms, the picked him up and began their walk to the Arwings.

* * *

"Alright I already have connection to our hire-man and we'll get a hold of him soon" Fox said closing the bulldog's cell door. They were back at the Great Fox in the criminal containment unit. "So while we wait, let's get to know each other, tell me about yourself," Fox said, being friendly to Kursed. He sat down on a chair in front of the cell, Kursed remained standing up.

"There's nothing to tell, I'm just a ruthless bounty hunter making a living" Kursed said trying to push fox out of her business. But she could help but to wonder how much has changed in two years. Especially since the Star fox members were not here. "What about you? Weren't there members here?"

"Slippy went to live a new life with Amanda, he the only person I stay in touch with, but I still rarely talk to him. Falco tried to cheer me up and gave me a new job as a racer, I tried it for a while but it wasn't the same, but he seemed to have fallen in love with G-zero racing and continued. Krystal…" He paused, "…She violently left me…" He looked down.

"Go on," she insisted

"I only wanted to protect her... when I finally realized when should always be together no matter what, she broke my heart when I came to apologize to her. And… It still feels broken... Every time I think of her I feel like I want to cry," A tear began to fall from his eye.

"Well… I'm… uh… I'm sorry about that," She looked down too, she felt guilty for hurting him like that. She actually felt something... for once.

"Well, you can't change the past… I only wish I knew where she was, she disappeared from the Lylat a few weeks after she left." Fox looked back at her with a fake smile "If I knew where she was I would tell her I'm sorry and how I was an idiot for leaving her."

Kursed just looked at him with her legs and arms crossed. 'I'll think about that apology' she thought. She knew she could never go back, she could never be Krystal again. That side of her is dead, only Kursed reigns supreme!

Fox turned his head and noticed the changed screen "We got a transmission. It's the hire-man."

He walked up to the computer screen and pushes a button to accept his transmission request. Another screen came up. It was the hire-man. There was no face on the screen, it was audio only.

"Do you have my bounty huntee?" the computer cracked

"We wouldn't be calling you if we didn't," Kursed stated who was now standing next to Fox.

"Good, Good. A 'friend' of mine will be there shortly to take him to the proper authorities…" The computer continues to talk, "But I have another favor to ask, is there a disk of any kind on Francisco?"

Fox turned around to the cell. He opened to check the bulldog, who appeared to be sleeping now. He found a porno disk cover saying 'Kats gone wild.' "Yes there is, but it's a porn thing."

"It only has a porn cover, that disk actually has valuable information about a weapon. I need you to download that to me."

Fox did what he was told. He put the disk into a slot and transferred all the files to him. "Now, what about our pay?" Fox asked him.

"I understand I made my servaces clear but I hate to tell this truth but..." He paused, "I lied…"

The ship began shaking, noises can be heard. The Great Fox was under attack! "That god damned freelancer!! To the Arwings!" Fox began running for the hanger, Kursed followed him.


	4. Another reason

_Jezus, this is late. I've been so piled with work I have been barely able to touch this. So if the next chapter is just as late just tell yourself it will come sometime soon. So here is chapter 4! might edit for more detail, nothing drastic. R&R_

Chapter 4: Another reason

Fox and Kursed have reached the hanger, and are about to pursue their attackers. They both ran up to the Arwings beginning to climb in. Fox began to curse to himself as he was climbing into the Arwing "I can't believe he left us without paying! He even sent a couple of bogeys to make sure we don't get our pay! DAMN IT!"

"We can only blame ourselves. We trusted an anonymous client." Kursed smoothly stated as she closed the Arwing cockpit.

Fox groaned in regret. "ROB, release the lift-lock."

"Lift-lock released," ROB replied.

"Launch!"

The Arwings Blasted out of the hanger with tremendous speed. As soon as they left the Great Fox they were greeted with plasma shots from enemy crafts. There was an uncountable number of fighters, a fightable number for Fox and Kursed.

"Looks like this guy did his homework on whose he's fighting." Kursed stated over the radio.

Kursed did a loop to get the enemies from behind. She put them all in front of her, and then shot them all in a split second, each one going down in an explosion. The last one shot only began drifting, obviously not getting it in the Plasma diffuser engine or the G-Diffuser

"But I don't understand, getting a garrison like this would cost half of that bounty he would have given us. And he doesn't have the money he would have gotten by turning Frank in. He's only losing money by doing this." Fox explained while pulling a turn from the Bogeys. He then shot an enemy down, hitting it in the left wing. Another one tried to doge Fox's blasts but was unable to evade his wrath.

"You saying this has something to do with something else?" Kursed asked

"Yes, he said there were plans for a weapon. I fear many peoples lives are in danger because of that."

Kursed pulled up, causing a ship to crash into the Great Fox's shield. She pulled a barrel role to reflect some shots. One of them hit an enemy in the wing, it could still fly but it was a sitting duck now.

Fox pulled a U-turn around the Great Fox to get that sitting duck. He shot it down, like all the others. It went down in a flare.

Something unusual happened right after that, they already began retreating.

"Where are they going!? They barely lost any ships!" Kursed Exclaimed, she leaned forward in her seat seeing them retreat.

"Foreign object on Great Fox," Rob cracked over the Arwing radio.

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"Analyzes show it is a bomb. TNT equivalent: 3 Megatons. Disarming or attacking it will cause the bomb to detonate. Will completely destroy Great Fox If not removed."

"Damn it!" Fox cried out. _How could I be so careless? Fox thought. I already lost one ship form the Aparoids, and now this!?_ Fox was thinking so loudly that Kursed could hear him telepathically.

Kursed suddenly flew towards the Great Fox at full speed.

"Kursed! What hell are you doing!? It's going to blow no matter what!!"

Kursed still continued to fly, circling the Great Fox looking for the bomb. She found it at the bottom it. She pulled her best stop with the G-Diffuser, only moving about a foot a second.

"Kursed!! You're going to get killed!! Are you listening? Kur--" Kursed turned off the radio.

That's just like you, always 'worrying', she said to herself.

Then she began scraping it with her wing. Continually rubbing the underneath the bomb. She got it off, it began floating away. She did a barrel role and whacked it away from the Great Fox. Kursed then did a boost to get away from the bomb.

ROB began counting down, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The Bomb exploded. Kursed's ship began flipping and spinning uncontrollably. The Great Fox rocked. Kursed finally got her ship steady. She turned the Arwing's radio on, there was silence.

"What big boy? Not gonna lecture me?" Kursed taunted.

Fox didn't respond.

"Next time let me do what I need to do and shut up!" She began ship flying towards the Great Fox, heading towards the Docking bay.

Fox sighed "ROB, is there any damage to the ship?"

"Only a few patches required"

"That's good to hear" Fox pulled his Arwing into the docking bay just as Kursed did.

* * *

Fox walked into the kitchen and found Kursed at the table having a drink. Her elbow on the table, with one hand holding her head and another on the cup of water.

"Ya know, I never got to thank you for saving the Great Fox. It would have cost me hell to get another ship, even half this size," Fox said, getting a cup of water from the sink.

"I didn't do it for you I did it for the robot," she pointed to ROB who was in the background. She was obviously trying to hide the real reason. He waved to Fox as if happy.

Fox laughed in response, "Funny. I can thank you for that too. He's all I really got of Father left."

"You mean the one that got shot down and killed?" She gestured a gun with her hands and flung it back as if she fired it.

Fox took a seat in front of the vixen "You are one angry woman, ya know that?"

"You're one awfully chummy jackass, ya know that?"

"You're obviously emotionally scared. Care to talk about it?"

Kursed thought, Ha! Fox knowing emotions, that's a new one. "If I did, I'll have to kill you," She threatened.

"Ah, that same killer, Kursed." Fox mocked.

Kursed began to sense something from him, sincerity. Oh great, don't tell me he's developing a crush on me, She thought to herself.

"Well then if we're not going to have a decent talk might as well get back to business. I've intercepted the clients transmission, he's somewhere in the Lylat system.

The vixen shot him a visous glare, obvously lossing her patence with im "Since when is this about that guy? All we're doing is getting money for Pitbull."

"He has information he isn't suppost to have. People are going to get killed!"

"Well then fuck them all, they can all go to hell for all I care. All I want is the money I'm suppost to get, okay?"

Ice cold chills went down Fox's spine, "well then, you can take Pitbull and go. I can say I'm a better person than you for that."

"Fine, Take me back to my ship," Kursed got up out of her seat and walked away to the criminal containment unit. She seem like she couldn't be happier to get away from fox.

Fox sighed "ROB, set a course for Kew." Fox was sort of sad she was going. He felt… close to her. Something he hasn't felt since Krystal. But Fox knew they would meet again, a familiar presence told him so. That presence felt like his father's and therefore he could trust it.

They began there decent to there destination.

* * *

"Are they dead?"

"No sir, the bomb had a faulty attachment to the Great Fox"

"Damn it! My plan cannot fail! I've put to much effort into this, especially into finding Krystal."

"She is a hard one to find, who'd think a person like her would take on the name Kursed? What should we do now?"

"Move on, we need to get rid of the rest of the star fox members."

"Should we start with Lombardi?"

"Heh, he is so out of practice. Very well."

"You heard him, get moving soldiers!"

"My plan to rule the Lylat is coming so close together, I will not make the same mistakes Andross made."


	5. Somethings going wrong

_Jezus, this is late. I've been so piled with work I have been barely able to touch this. So if the next chapter is just as late just tell yourself it will come sometime soon. So here is chapter 4! might edit for more detail, nothing drastic. R&R_

Chapter 4: Another reason

Fox and Kursed have reached the hanger, and are about to pursue their attackers. They both ran up to the Arwings beginning to climb in. Fox began to curse to himself as he was climbing into the Arwing "I can't believe he left us without paying! He even sent a couple of bogeys to make sure we don't get our pay! DAMN IT!"

"We can only blame ourselves. We trusted an anonymous client." Kursed smoothly stated as she closed the Arwing cockpit.

Fox groaned in regret. "ROB, release the lift-lock."

"Lift-lock released," ROB replied.

"Launch!"

The Arwings Blasted out of the hanger with tremendous speed. As soon as they left the Great Fox they were greeted with plasma shots from enemy crafts. There was an uncountable number of fighters, a fightable number for Fox and Kursed.

"Looks like this guy did his homework on whose he's fighting." Kursed stated over the radio.

Kursed did a loop to get the enemies from behind. She put them all in front of her, and then shot them all in a split second, each one going down in an explosion. The last one shot only began drifting, obviously not getting it in the Plasma diffuser engine or the G-Diffuser

"But I don't understand, getting a garrison like this would cost half of that bounty he would have given us. And he doesn't have the money he would have gotten by turning Frank in. He's only losing money by doing this." Fox explained while pulling a turn from the Bogeys. He then shot an enemy down, hitting it in the left wing. Another one tried to doge Fox's blasts but was unable to evade his wrath.

"You saying this has something to do with something else?" Kursed asked

"Yes, he said there were plans for a weapon. I fear many peoples lives are in danger because of that."

Kursed pulled up, causing a ship to crash into the Great Fox's shield. She pulled a barrel role to reflect some shots. One of them hit an enemy in the wing, it could still fly but it was a sitting duck now.

Fox pulled a U-turn around the Great Fox to get that sitting duck. He shot it down, like all the others. It went down in a flare.

Something unusual happened right after that, they already began retreating.

"Where are they going!? They barely lost any ships!" Kursed Exclaimed, she leaned forward in her seat seeing them retreat.

"Foreign object on Great Fox," Rob cracked over the Arwing radio.

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"Analyzes show it is a bomb. TNT equivalent: 3 Megatons. Disarming or attacking it will cause the bomb to detonate. Will completely destroy Great Fox If not removed."

"Damn it!" Fox cried out. _How could I be so careless? Fox thought. I already lost one ship form the Aparoids, and now this!?_ Fox was thinking so loudly that Kursed could hear him telepathically.

Kursed suddenly flew towards the Great Fox at full speed.

"Kursed! What hell are you doing!? It's going to blow no matter what!!"

Kursed still continued to fly, circling the Great Fox looking for the bomb. She found it at the bottom it. She pulled her best stop with the G-Diffuser, only moving about a foot a second.

"Kursed!! You're going to get killed!! Are you listening? Kur--" Kursed turned off the radio.

That's just like you, always 'worrying', she said to herself.

Then she began scraping it with her wing. Continually rubbing the underneath the bomb. She got it off, it began floating away. She did a barrel role and whacked it away from the Great Fox. Kursed then did a boost to get away from the bomb.

ROB began counting down, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The Bomb exploded. Kursed's ship began flipping and spinning uncontrollably. The Great Fox rocked. Kursed finally got her ship steady. She turned the Arwing's radio on, there was silence.

"What big boy? Not gonna lecture me?" Kursed taunted.

Fox didn't respond.

"Next time let me do what I need to do and shut up!" She began ship flying towards the Great Fox, heading towards the Docking bay.

Fox sighed "ROB, is there any damage to the ship?"

"Only a few patches required"

"That's good to hear" Fox pulled his Arwing into the docking bay just as Kursed did.

* * *

Fox walked into the kitchen and found Kursed at the table having a drink. Her elbow on the table, with one hand holding her head and another on the cup of water.

"Ya know, I never got to thank you for saving the Great Fox. It would have cost me hell to get another ship, even half this size," Fox said, getting a cup of water from the sink.

"I didn't do it for you I did it for the robot," she pointed to ROB who was in the background. She was obviously trying to hide the real reason. He waved to Fox as if happy.

Fox laughed in response, "Funny. I can thank you for that too. He's all I really got of Father left."

"You mean the one that got shot down and killed?" She gestured a gun with her hands and flung it back as if she fired it.

Fox took a seat in front of the vixen "You are one angry woman, ya know that?"

"You're one awfully chummy jackass, ya know that?"

"You're obviously emotionally scared. Care to talk about it?"

Kursed thought, Ha! Fox knowing emotions, that's a new one. "If I did, I'll have to kill you," She threatened.

"Ah, that same killer, Kursed." Fox mocked.

Kursed began to sense something from him, sincerity. Oh great, don't tell me he's developing a crush on me, She thought to herself.

"Well then if we're not going to have a decent talk might as well get back to business. I've intercepted the clients transmission, he's somewhere in the Lylat system.

The vixen shot him a visous glare, obvously lossing her patence with im "Since when is this about that guy? All we're doing is getting money for Pitbull."

"He has information he isn't suppost to have. People are going to get killed!"

"Well then fuck them all, they can all go to hell for all I care. All I want is the money I'm suppost to get, okay?"

Ice cold chills went down Fox's spine, "well then, you can take Pitbull and go. I can say I'm a better person than you for that."

"Fine, Take me back to my ship," Kursed got up out of her seat and walked away to the criminal containment unit. She seem like she couldn't be happier to get away from fox.

Fox sighed "ROB, set a course for Kew." Fox was sort of sad she was going. He felt… close to her. Something he hasn't felt since Krystal. But Fox knew they would meet again, a familiar presence told him so. That presence felt like his father's and therefore he could trust it.

They began there decent to there destination.

* * *

"Are they dead?"

"No sir, the bomb had a faulty attachment to the Great Fox"

"Damn it! My plan cannot fail! I've put to much effort into this, especially into finding Krystal."

"She is a hard one to find, who'd think a person like her would take on the name Kursed? What should we do now?"

"Move on, we need to get rid of the rest of the star fox members."

"Should we start with Lombardi?"

"Heh, he is so out of practice. Very well."

"You heard him, get moving soldiers!"

"My plan to rule the Lylat is coming so close together, I will not make the same mistakes Andross made."


	6. This won't end well

_Lets learn a new word!_ _Koti is home in Finnish. Just so you know, 3c is like 200 to us since I said 6,000c was worth ALOT. In addition, I had major writers block on this, and I am going to edit the other chapters to SOTR's likings later. I might also change my name, but most likely not… So for now R&R._

Chapter 6: This won't end well

Falco shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. What just happened? All he was wearing was a hospital shirt. There were also bandages on his right shoulder. He remembered the race, and how his sharp falcon eyes were able to see and dodge the bullet before it hit him. However, the bullet penetrated his shoulder instead in a more vital area. He also had a few cuts and bruises from the crash.

Falco got up from his bed and grabbed his cell phone from his pants. He saw that Fox had called him earlier that morning. Can leave him waiting, he thought. He dialed Fox's number.

"Hello?"

"I can tell you called me."

"Falco! Are you ok? Did you get shot?"

"I'm ok, where are you?"

"I'm heading for Slippy's"

"Ok I'm going as well. I want an explanation for all this."

"Alright, see you there"

Falco put his cell phone back and started putting his clothes on.

The nursed walked in and was startled, "Mr. Lombardi, your not suppost to be out of bed."

Falco sighed and grabbed the wallet out of his jacket, "look I'll give you 3c if you don't tell anyone."

The nurse nodded and happily took the 3c, and she walked out. Falco finished putting his clothes on, it was a pair of blue jeans with a plain white shirt, he had a flame jacket over it and had a simple pair of glasses on his head. He sneaked out of the hospital and got in his, or his agent's, car. He drove to the space port since he no longer had an airborne Arwing.

He walked up to a, seemingly enthusiastic, female feline behind the ticket desk.

"One ticket to Aquas, please."

The feline turned to the computer without looking at him, and began typing, "Name please."

"Falco Lombardi."

Her head shot up towards him, she had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god! You're Falco!? The G-zero racer!? I am a big fan!"

Falco put a finger to his beak, a gesture telling her to be quiet. "Look I don't like attention drawn to myself."

"I'm sorry, I just love racing. I do it in my spare time."

"For real? Well… I can give you an autograph, and I'll be well on my way."

The feline squealed like a school girl. Falco pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote his signature on it, and gave it to the girl. She put it in her pocket and thanked him.

"Can I have my ticket now?"

"Oh, of course." The feline went back to her computer, she typed on it and a ticket printed out.

The feline handed him the ticket gracefully, "Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks." The Avian grabbed the ticket from her and walked off the docking bay. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed fox's number.

"Hello?"

"I just boarded the space plane, should be there in an hour."

"Okay, be careful, they might have a grip on stuff like flight records."

Fox hung up his cell phone.

"We have arrived at Aquas." A robotic voice cracked

Fox looked at ROB "Ok, Stay in orbit. I'm going to fly down." He got up out of his couch and stretched. He walked down the Great Fox's hallway into the hanger. He got into the Arwing and punched a few settings. The cockpit closed. "ROB, release the lift lock."

"Lift lock released."

Fox's engines roared alive and Fox's Arwing took off. It had been a long time since Fox had been in the Lylat system. He saw the Aquas's deep blue, it reminded him of Krystal. He felt at complete peace during the flight down.

After a while he could see Slippy's house, which was actually beach house. It was a fairly large house, enough to raise a large family. It was wooded and painted yellow. Around it was a sandy ground with a few palm trees around and the house, which was sitting in front of the ocean. It seems as if it was more like a vacation resort than a home.

Slippy walked out of the house to meet the vulpine, "Fox you made it!" He was wearing his trademark hat along with a blue T-shirt and a pair of simple white shorts. They shook hands and a few hellos. Slippy appeared to lack sleep, with the under of his eyes having a shaded color.

"You look like you could use some sleep"

"Yeah I know, how's Falco?"

"Still alive, he's coming here,"

"Good to hear friend, we can pursue our attackers better with the team back together,"

"I studied the plans this morning it seems this might be dangerous enough to contact the cornerian army."

As Fox sat down on a chair in front of the porch, Slippy took his cup of coffee and pressed the end of it to his lips making a slurping noise. He put the cup down and continued speaking. "I already called peppy and put his army on alert, but I still fear for the worst. This kind of missile, on the blue prints, can destroy entire cities at once! I think that this enemy may be as big as back from the Lylat wars."

Fox put a hand to his head as if a headache had befallen him, "At times like this, I wish Star Fox still existed."

* * *

Kursed was walking down the streets of Talvella. She was trying to pass the time until another job request came. Koti, one of Talvella's cities, was like any other city. It had buildings, skyscrapers, a few busy people walking around. This made Kursed remince about Cerina with its calm, peaceful plains. And how everything was just untamed nature. How she wished it all still existed. She also wished her parents were still alive. If they were they would have went to them for advice about Fox all those years ago.

She felt troubled since she had been reunited with the fox. She could feel an all-out war in her head between Kursed and Krystal. She could really use that someone to talk to right now, but she had no friends no close allies, not anymore. The closest person she could even talk to was prince Tricky, and he isn't even a fur. But alas she couldn't talk to him, for he would only come up with a pro-Fox solution. They haven't even talked since the aparoids so he was out of the question. She would not even consider a therapist. For one thing, she felt having a total stranger solve your problems was disturbing.

She sighed and continued walking. Kursed tried to keep things out her mind and tried to talk in the city views. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought. _I used to have everything I wanted, Friends, a place to call home, something to protect, and even a lover. Now, here I am, alone and heart broken._

Kursed sighed again. She noticed a ragged little girl, obviously homeless, had walked up to her. She held her hands out asking for anything. Kursed pitied the poor girl, reached into her pocket to give her something. The vixen pulled out a few credits. She crouched down and gave them to her. "Don't waste this on candy," She advised.

The girl nodded and ran off. It made Kursed feel good inside. _At least Fox was wrong about one thing_. _I am still a good person. _Kursed thought, remembering Fox's sharp words of how cruel she was for not helping him pursue they're mystery criminal.

The vixen got up to walk, but as soon as she got up, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She reached back and pulled out a dart, no bigger than her fingernail. It was obviously a tranquilizer. She started feeling dizzy, also starting to lose her balance. The vixen began a sprint to somewhere, anywhere, safe where she could pass out. Nevertheless, this failed when she tripped over her own feet. As soon as she hit the ground, everything when black…

_Dramatic music remember those two spies from last chapter? Yeah them. Just so you know I am also having writers block on the next chapter too, so maybe next Saturday? We'll see._


	7. To escape from hell

_YES! THIS IS DELICIOUS! Another early chapter! Now the plot really begins to build! I am beginning to notice where my mistakes and blade descriptions are. I am getting really good at this. This is the longest chapter so far, hitting 5 pages in mah word doc. **Deep Apologizes to Snake of the rose for not crediting him. You deserve to be recognized more than anyone for your kindness and teachings, I am such a jerk for not doing that. The real credits are on the first chapter. **And while I'm doing this, a specal thanks to _ninjafoxshadow and notfromearth7 for their constant reveiws, I love reviews. 3 So enought of this long Authors notice lets get to the story.

Chapter 7: To escape from hell

"_Panther, I'm going away for awhile."_

"_Why, my sweet?"_

"_I just need to get my thoughts straight."_

"_Why don't you talk about it? Panther will make everything better."_

"_No panther, this is something I have to do on my own. Don't worry, I'll be back."_

"Wake up…"

"_Very well…but don't forget that Panther loves you."_

"Wake up!"

"_I wish I can say the same thing…"_

"I said, Wake up!"

Kursed's eyes shot open. She could not see anything. She felt something over her head. A man pulled the bag from over her head. The vixen was in a small, gray, room. There was a light fixture over her. It looked like an interrogation room. There men in military uniforms surrounding Kursed, who was tied to a wooden chair.

One of the soldiers in front of her seemed high ranking, "What is the cornerian satellite defense code?"

The vixen tried to bring her head up, she felt extremely tired. "What are you talking about?"

The soldier instantly got furious. He slapped her with the back of his hand. "The codes that operate the defense satellite, the one that orbits and protects the planet Corneria! I know that General Pepper trusted them with you and the Star Fox team before he left, Krystal."

Kursed was shot with instant surprise, "How did you know I was Krystal!?"

The man smirked evilly, "You foolish women, you're obviously still living in your primitive world. It is virtually impossible to leave your life and live as a different person."

"But--"

"Welcome to the Lylat system, Krystal."

Kursed started to become angry with him. "Where in the Lylat am I?"

The Soldier slapped her again, this time a trickle of blood left the vixen where his fingernail had hit. "Do you really expect me to answer you? Now answer my question or I will have my men shoot you dead." He pointed to the surrounding soldiers who were hold rifles.

Kursed looked away from him.

"And if you tell me, I will spare you life and let you live your sad, pitiful, life."

Her Telepathy was telling her that he was lying, and that he would kill her anyways because she was a threat. She had to think fast, how to escape unscathed.

She turned her attention to a solider in the background. He began to have a headache. It intensified each second that past. He threw up, sick. The Man turned around to the sick solider. "Take him the medical bay," he pointed to a solider, "you, stay with me."

The other soldiers took the sick one out, leaving the man, the ordered soldier, and Kursed. Her telepathic headache worked, she tried it once before on Falco, so she could him shut up.

The man turned around, only to be jumped by Kursed and her attached chair. She only used her weight to tackle him, for her legs were also tied to the chair.

"Don't move! Don't move!" the soldier yelled pointing a rifle at her. Kursed did what she was told. Her back was on the man. The soldier set her back up, and the man got up. Little did that they knew that Kursed had taken a knife from him.

He grabbed her by the hair and punched her with his free hand. "You bitch!" Kursed's noise was now bleeding. "You're pretty clever taking advantage of that, but you're stupid not knowing you still have a gun to your head." He took a hand blaster and pressed it against her head. "You now have ten seconds to tell me the codes or your brains get blown out!"

"10"

_First rope is cut._

"9"

"8"

_Second rope is cut._

"7"

"6"

_Last rope is cut._

"5"

"4"

Kursed stabbed the man, took the blaster from him, and shot the opposing solider, all in a split second. The man slowly died, as the knife was in his chest, with his last words, "you god damn bitch!" Kursed cut her legs free and ran out the room. The security cameras obviously saw that.

Kursed found herself in a dark hallway. She wiped the blood from her face. She began sneaking around, avoiding any cameras or soldiers. Hiding behind any crate, wall, kart, or anything, just to keep out of sight. The hallways were very confusing. The vixen almost could swear that she had been in a certain spot a while ago. _Where am I? _It was hard to tell where you were, all the hallways looked the same. She continued her way, dodging the occasional guard or camera, looking for any lead, or at least a safe way out.

After several minutes of running and avoiding, she found a cracked open door with two people behind it. One was a large, seemingly middle age, ape. The other was Wolf O'Donnell, her former boss. "Well, thank you kindly for my weapon plans. You will receive your payment as I promised." The Ape shook hands with him.

"Trust me, it's worth it if y'all are gonna kill Star Fox." Wolf stated with his infamous western accent, holding his belt buckle like a cowboy.

"Well, I'll be sure to have one of their head delivered to you. Again, thank you Mr. O'Donnell."

"The pleasures all mine, Dr. Andross. Give mah team a holler if y'all need anything else."

_Andross!? But Fox killed him, I saw him do that years ago! How could he still be alive? _Kursed notice them coming, and hid behind a small kart as they exited the room.

She ran into the room to find a long table for meetings and a sole computer in the background. The vixen went towards it and tried to find whatever information on it. She found interesting information on it. Corneria invasion plans. Mass Destruction weapon blueprints. Troop occupation strategies. Everything… And the Commander was Theodore Andross, confirming that he had risen from the dead. However, there was nothing on how he did it, how Andross had returned from the great beyond.

She found out that she was in an underground base on the newly terraformed planet, Venom. It was a smart place to hide out, since the planet had not been heavily inhabited yet. She thought it was a very good place to stay anonymous. Ironically, since they are on Venom the new cornerian threat would, again, be from this very planet.

Kursed took a disk she found and downloaded the entire computer memory. Then she slipped it away in her pocket.

She sneaked out of the room, narrowly being noticed. Kursed sighted a lazy guard resting on a table in the hallway. He should have kept his attentiveness. She elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him out. She took his rifle for defense purposes, and made her way for an exit.

She made her way for upstairs, having her weapon ready for any enemy in her way. She walked into an elevator that was near by. She pushed the button for the surface, and instantly it shot for her destination. It took her to a large hanger at the surface, barley occupied by anyone. The only people there were a few vehicle mechanics, completely unarmed.

She sneaked around the men. Even though they were unarmed she couldn't afford to alarm them and call backup.

"Hey miss!" A mechanic, working on a military jeep, noticed her.

She turned around on her heels, nervous. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out of uniform?"

Kursed felt lucky that he didn't know that she was an intruder. "I'm, uh, off-duty."

"Oh, well… can you help me here for a sec?"

Kursed walked towards him, willing to help him with his car problem.

"I'm trying to hold this closed, can you see if it starts?" She noticed that he had his hand on something, the hood blocked to see what it was on.

Kursed got in the jeep and awaited orders. "Ok, start er' up."

She did what she was told. The engine roared to life, then settled down with a purr. The Mechanic closed the hood, and wiped his hands with a rag. "Thanks ma'am, that should be--"

He was cut off by loud alert sirens, "Attention, prisoner has escaped. A blue furred female vixen is loose in the base. Authorized to kill."

"What the hell… Hey You--" The mechanic was ran over by the jeep driving vixen. All the other mechanics ran after her, throwing whatever they can at her. But she had already left the base the next second.

She drove, and drove, until the base went out of sight. Practically impossible to see, even with the aided eye. She stopped and tooka breath, thinking how luck had been cutting her some slack. Both a mixture of combat skills and dumb luck had gotten her out alive.

She was out in the grasslands, if you can call it that. There were only patches of grass to make it grassland. Venom was recently terraformed and life was only beginning to take hold. The air around her also felt thick and polluted, it made it hard to breath. The sky was a dark green with thick clouds, it seemed to also have a hue of red in it somewhere.

She tookout the map out of the glove box. There were bases marked on it. She read that she was at a minor base, which explained the poor security. The more major bases were further north. The smallest base with space plane transportation was fifty miles North West. Kursed would have to camp out in the jeep, since it was too far out in the evening. She was also tired from everything else.

The vixen yawned, stretching her blue arms out. She deiced to pay that base a visit so she could escape from this hell. But for now, she pulled a jacket over her, using it as a blanket. She laid down, in the back seat, and fell into a slumber.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, and nether does the cornerian army. These are just weapon plans. We don't know how they're going to used them. Therefore, we are defenseless!"

"But Peppy, this can cause cornerian's fall. We have to do _something_."

"I'm sorry Fox, only a miracle can prepare us. This isn't enough to catch the attention of the Army. And even if it did, they're so weak from the Aparoids and the Anglars. But I'll do my best. Peppy out."

The Computer screen went black. The team had been discussing about the weapon and its uses, but they got nowhere. Falco got here recently, and he and Slippy had been catching up on old times in the other room. Meanwhile, Fox and Peppy had stayed on the weapon.

Fox walked out of the room to me the other two members. Amanda had been treating Falco's wound while he was talking to Slippy.

"I really think a doctor should do this." The pink frog insisted.

The Avian put his good wing up in repulsion. "I don't do doctors. Besides, you're a nurse after all."

The Frog just nodded in response. She was wearing a tang top with her traddemark yellow bow. She also had a large pregnant belly.

Slippy noticed that the vulpine had walked in. "So are you going to tell Fox?" Slippy asked him with slight excitement.

"Hold on, Slip-up, I was going to get to that."

Fox crossed his arms and looked at the Avian with confusion "What is it Falco?"

"Well… While you've been out, living your _old_ life. I managed to find a new one."

Fox cocked his head to the side, no knowing what he was talking about.

"lemme give it to you straight, I'm getting hitched. Me and Katt just decided it was time."

Fox started bursting out with sarcastic laughter. "I thought you said you were going to stay single, or is that just like your promise that you would still be flying."

"You know I'm not the one to keep promises. Anyways, to top it off, she is eight weeks pregnant too."

Fox stopped laughing. He took a serous look at him, in disbelief. It seemed Fox was now the only one still stuck in the past, without someone to love. "Seriously? Umm… well congrats, Falco." He looked down for a second. Thinking about his own life, then looked back at the blue Avian. "Tell me… do you think its going to come out a cat with feathers or a bird with pointy ears?"

Falcoshot a glare at him. "If my shoulder wasn't screwed up I would come over there and kick your ass." He held his good fist up, and shook it as his threat.

At the same time, Falcos cell phone went off. He reached into his pants for it and answered it. "Falco! Where the Hell Are you!? Why aren't you in the hospital!? I am going--"

Falco hung up the phone. "Um, wrong number."

Everyone in the room busted out in laughter. "T-that makes me glhahad I'm still single." Fox managed to say as he wiped a tear from his face, still laughing.

The Avian joined in, now laughing at himself for his stupidity. "Fox don't think it's all bad with a girl, I love her. But we have those… yelling moments every now and again."

Fox stared at him blankly, "That makes be glad I'm still single." He repeated jokingly.

Falco got close to him, putting a win around his shoulder, "Come Fox, you could really use a girl. Maybe I can hook you up with hot ones." He winked. "I met a wonderful, young, feline at the space port that you could have."

"No thanks Falco, besides, I think I already met someone, about a little more than week ago."

Falco, Slippy and Amanda stopped and lifted a brow.

"I'm being serous, this on reminds me of… you know… her."

Falco grinned. He put up his best Panther imitation, "Ah, yes the lovely Krystal. How long have thou seen such beauty."

"I could almost mistake her Krystal. As a matter of fact, when I saw her I thought it was her."

"Just drop it with the Krystal's, ok? She's already screwed your life up enough already."

"Well… yeah, true. Anyways, her name is Kursed…"

Fox continued his tale about this mysterious vixen. And for the rest of the night, the others drank and talked, catching up on old times.

_Jebus Christ! He's getting married!? I am getting into the habit into rereading (even thought I hate doing that) Now before you go correcting me about him saying, "I won't the same mistake Andross did" and the fact he's Andross himself. I meant to do that! There is doing to be a twist with that. ;) go ahead guess…_


	8. Trapped and Freed

_Aw... its late! D; Oh well... Hey you like Pokemon? I'm planning to make a fic of that very soon, you might even see it by next week! Visit my profile to see the details. Oh and I notice that there are ALWAYS misspellings in my chapters. Trust me, if it wasn't for spell check I be officially retarded_

Chapter 8: trapped and freed

"_Fox?"_

"_Yes, Krystal?"_

"_What's corneria like?"_

"_Oh, it's beautiful! Lots of tall buildings! Plenty of colorful and lively streets!"_

"_I've only heard stories on my home planet, but I never thought they were real."_

"_They're real alright, just wait until you see them. A very stunning sight."_

"_I'm really glad I met you Fox, you're very… interesting."_

"_Well I… err… uh…"_

"_You're so cute when you do that; you just need to learn how to talk to a girl."_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_Oh, I can't wait for corneria."_

"_Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."_

"_Well… If you say so."_

"_Um… Krystal?"_

"_Yes Fox?"_

"_I've put a lot of decision into this and I've been wondering…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you like to join the Star Fox team?"_

"_Really? Oh my gosh yes! Yes, I would!"_

"Yes, Fox… Yes, Fox…" Kursed repeated herself for a few moments before waking up, back in the jeep, in state of shock. "Another nightmare…" Even after almost two weeks of meeting Fox, her form of nightmares continued to plague her. It normally a past experience or an argument with Fox himself, she even once had a dream she was arguing with her former self. It made her shiver at the thought. Kursedtried to keep the past out of her thoughts but her subconscious continued to shove those haunting thoughts in her face. She could feel waking and sleeping blend together as she slowly loses her sanity.

Kursedlooked at the jeep's dashboard clock, it read 600 hours. She slowly got up, stretching her slender muscles and back. Popping it in its correctiveplace. She took the map back out of the glove box, and read her coordinates. She took a compass to confirm her location. After a little planning she put everything back in its respected area.

Her breakfast was a few energy bars found in the first aid. It wasn't partially healthy, but to Kursedany food was better than noting. As she finished her last bar, she sat down at the highest point in the jeep; she enjoyed the view of the Venom sky. The sky was now a deep green with a mixture a foggy blue. It reminded her of Fox and herself together, with the green being fox and the blue being herself; completely different from yesterday. It was a pleasant thought, until she actually realized what it was of. "No! No! No! No!" She got into the driver seat, revved up the engine, and drove off to her destination.

She still had her stolen rifle; she could use it to defend herself. She began planning out what she could do during the drive.

* * *

"_Fox, do you really love me?"_

"_Yes, I love you more than anything in existence! Now I understand we should be together… I'm so sorry"_

"_Oh Fox…"_

"_I love you, Krystal. I really do."_

"_So do I Fox."_

"_Krystal?"_

"_Yes Fox?"_

"_Fox!"_

"_Fox! Come on!"_

"Fox! Wake up! They found us!" The vulpine woke up, with his dream interrupted, to find himself being shaken by Falco with great fury.

Fox rubbed the sleep his eyes, the memory of Krystal fresh in his mind, "What is it?"

"They found us; they're going to kill us if we don't get out of here soon! The toads are already in the car!"

This caught anxiety in him as he thrusted up in the bed, "What are we doing then!? Go! Go!"

The two rushed out of the room. Fox was already dressed, for he had fallen asleep in his day clothes. They rushed out of the house at a great velocity to find the family in a mini van like car at the side of the house. Slippy was at the driver seat with Amanda at the passenger side; the twins were safely sere at the back. (_I changed it to twins just so you know_) "Slippy give me your car keys, go on without me! I'll try to get them away from here."

Slippy chucked him the silver ring of keys. "Be careful Fox…"

He nodded at him expressing approval. Falcojoined them in the back seat with the siblings, knowing he was to hurt to help Fox. The very next second the folks drove off out of sight.

Fox ran for the garage, which contained Slippy's spare vehicle. Stopping in front the door, to open it, a bullet was seen striking it. He stooped for cover, punching the code to open the garage door. It slowly opened, too slow for the fox's liking. He went into the small opening made, running for the vehicle; which was a SUV. He revved up the car, and in the very instant the engine was running he drove out through the now completed opening.

Fox was greeted with a barrage bullets when he departed. He was quick to duck for protection, trying to make it on the road. He succeeded to just that, and was immediately chased by his attackers. It was a black sleek truck with the windows tinted to a pitch of black.

Fox turned on the communicator on his upper limb. "ROB, I need you to keep a bird's eye on me. If anything happens to me, rescue me alert the other's. Fox out." He put his arm back on the wheel, continuing swerves and turns to avoid the villains.

The vulpine made a sharp turn on a small road only to find an ambush waiting for him. A man, a lone man, was crouched down holding a threatening looking rocket launcher pointing towards him. An explosion was seen covering his whole body from sight with a missile soaring towards him at unbelievable speeds.

Fox swerved the SUV only so the rear could be hit at the end of it all. The vehicle violently flipped onto its back skidding towards the man.

When the car hit a stop Fox's vision was blurry. He felt something warm on his head. He put a hand to his forehead and pulled it back finding a red stain on the white of his glove. His vision became much more blurred each second, until he finally blacked out.

_Only a several guards, a doable number. _

Kursed was behind a crate of the small base. It was nothing more than a paved piece of land with a small, small building in the background. It was fairly run down; the only decent things were the star fighters.

She snuck from crate to crate trying her best to stay anonymous. She got close to a star fighter she favored, a middle-class venomise fighter. It had a lean but strong look, with a long nose and wide wings; it was also painted a combination of blacks and greens, which complemented its speedy look.

Kursed saw a man a few steps away from it, he was a nuisance. She leaned onto the create much more heavily and grasped her arm to look like she was in pain while she hid the rifle behind her with her free hand.

"Help!"

The man turned around, seeing the blue female. He ran up to her with his weapon ready. "Are you okay m'am? You know you're not allowed here."

The next instant she hit the random man with he butt of her rifle, knocking him unconscious. Before he even hit the ground Kursed had already made a break for the star fighter. She ran towards it with all of her speed. She jumped into the already open cockpit, readying it for takeoff.

Other furs had noticed her in the star fighter, but it was all too late. It had already began hovering off the ground, pointing itself towards the sky and taking off at distinct speed into space.

"Finally, freedom." Kursed told herself. "Hard to tell how I did it, but I'm off this hell hole."


	9. Falco to the Rescue

_Oh, god this took a while. I've been working on my new story Glitch city lately but I going back with this for a while since I got a couple of reviews. :3 Oh, and one more thing... I remembered to reread! Now it is better and I feel better. I might take time to revise the earlier chapters, but we'll see._

Chapter 9: Falco to the rescue

Fox's head throbbed. He again but his hand on is skull, and instead of blood there was a red crust on his already stained glove. He couldn't focus very well but he could tell he was n the ground in a cell of some kind. He could also see a figure, a man in fact, waiting for him.

Fox tried to get up from the ground of where he was 'sleeping'; He hurt all over from his skirmish. He found himself stumbling on his feet, he could barely stay conscious.

"Look who woke up." The figure mocked. Fox's vision was still blurry.

"Where am I?"

"Your in a venomise ship, my foe. You're lucky your girlfriend got away; if she answered our questions we wouldn't need you. And therefore you would have already been dead."

Fox tried his best to focus and to stay on his feet. "Who are you? What girlfriend?"

"What do you mean 'what girlfriend'? Which name do you prefer? They both begin with a K."

Fox staggered to the figure furiously and put a strong grip to a near by bar. "Stop toying with me! Who is she?!"

"You know, Kursed? Is it ringing any bells? No? How about her old name Krystal?"

Fox tried to grab the figure through the bars but it just stepped back to avoid him. The vulpine suddenly became dizzy from his reflex. "Krystal!? Where the hell is she!? Why is she Kursed?!" He staggered back remember his encounter with the mysterious Kursed. _It was her all the time? I can believe I was so close her and not even realize it. I might even had blown my chance to see her again, to start over. _He began to cry. _No, no, no! I missed my chance._

The figure walked back towards him, pointing fox's face towards himself. "Focus, oh sensitive one. I'll tell you what. If you tell me the cornerian satellite defense code, I'll take you to you girlfriend. You both can have a happy ending, how's that?" Fox's vision became clearer; he could make out the features of the man. It was a jaguar, in a high ranking military outfit. He couldn't make out his facial feature though, his vision was still blurry.

"No, I won't. If I gave them to you there won't be a happy ending. Besides, you would kill me anyways. It's because I'm a threat!" He wiped his tears after that.

"Very well. I can't really say I'll spear your girlfriend's life anyways, McCloud. And I'm not going to give you the ten second, second chance; count like my friend did either. " He turned around to the long way of the hallway "Get me the gun."

Another man came into view from outside the cell. He was holding a standard hand blaster in his hand, but all he was doing was standing there. "Well? Give it to me!" Fox tried to make out his features, but all he could see was that he was a dark blue furred man and in the same uniform. "I don't have all--" The man hit him with the butt of the blaster. The jaguar was blown to the floor "What are you doing, you fool?" The flipped his weapon to the correct side, and shot him dead.

"You ok, buddy? I came as soon as ROB told me. It was bitch finding you."

Fox felt a course of relief pass through him. "Falco, is that you? God, my head is killing me!"

"With a gash like that on your head, I'm not surprised." He helped him out of the cell after unlocking the brutal prison. "C'mon, let's go."

"No… we can't just leave. They know where Krystal is!" Fox clumsily stepped out of Falco's grasp, towards the door.

He grabbed the vulpine back, "Fox! I told you to forget about her!"

"No! She's not okay up here." He tapped his own head, "I can't leave her ruined by my hand."

Falco shrugged, and also nodded at his two cents worth. "We'll try later, but right now we need to get out of here. The exit is just next door."

"No Falco! Please, don't do this to me."

"Fox, you're hurt. I won't risk it."

"My name is Fox McCloud and I am your leader. You will do as I say!" He paused and trailed off, "please, don't leave her in ruins… please…"

"Fine! Jesus Christ, Fox! Can you walk?"

"A little…"

"Good enough… I'll get by with the disguise I stole." He helped him towards the door. It slinged open reveling two other guards to welcome them out.

"Where are you going with him?" one guard asked.

"Uh… Prisoner transport. I got it, he can't get away." Falco pressed his blaster against his head wound to convince them, "Nuthin' to worry about."

"Whatever…" He stepped aside, letting the avian and his 'prisoner' pass.

They walked down the corridors of the ship. Down spiraling hallways, convincing the occasional guard it was prisoner transport. They eventually reached a door that read 'captain's quarters'. Falco lightly knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

Falco replied, "A prisoner wishes to see you."

The door slid open, revealing a strong looking artic wolf, "Yeah, What does he want?" Without delay Falco tackled the man, knocking him on the ground. He beat the captain a few times with his good fist.

He pushed the blaster to the captain's neck, "He wants to know where you're tracking a former star fox member, Krystal, ya know where she is?"

"Kill me, I wont tell." Falco pulled the blaster from his neck and shot him, in the shoulder. He screamed in extreme pain, "You Basterd! That was my shoulder!"

Falco smiled evilly, "I can tourchre you all day, all you need to do is tell me," He put the gun back on his neck.

"OKAY! Okay… she's a past venom orbital air space and she's heading towards Katina. Do you hear me? You'll find her in the Venom-Katina path."

"Now was that so hard?"

"My troops will skin your ass sooner or later," Falco bashed him in the face with his gun.

He backed out of the room with the unnamed captain unconscious inside and he shut the door slowly, which closed with a soft hiss. "Happy?"

"Very," Fox managed to say.

"Ok then, let's go."

They, again, walked; this time for the hanger. They walked in silence in the empty metallic hallways; Falco was the one to break it, "Ya know, that went better than I thought. Ya think the guards would be faster to get our asses."

Fox laughed, "Security isn't what it used to be. Anyways, how's your arm doing?"

"Better…" He replied.

They found a path to the hanger. And there was the Arwing waiting for them. "Okay get in." The avian helped the weakened fox himself into co-pilot seat of the vehicle, Falco jumped in after him. The cockpit automatically closed to an airtight shut. The engine fired to a start. The spacecraft slowly lifted off the ground, and it took off through the small spacecraft exit.

* * *

The air smelled of disinfectant and over-the-counter medicine. Fox was resting in bed of the medical bay. Slippy told him, earlier, he had cuts and burses all over, a grade 2 concussion, a broken rib, and a twisted ankle. He just needed a few days of rest and he would be as good as new again.

Falco walked into the room the curtain made where Fox was resting, "So… how you doin' McCloud?"

He opened his eyes, "Ugh, I hurt all over. That was a nasty car crash."

"Ha! You've been through worse every time your Arwing crashes."

Fox smiled and turned his head to the ceiling, "I guess I'm out of practice."

"Well, just checking up on you. Try to get some rest." The avian turned his back facing the vulpine, "Oh, and one more thing." He turned his head to fox, "When you get better, clean up this place. It looks like the whole great fox went dumpster diving!" Then he continued his way out.

"Don't worry, I'll get better sooner than you think." Falco heard Fox snicker to himself as he left. _Ah, he's just being crazy_, he thought_._

He saw a worried toad standing outside the medical bay "Is Fox doing alright?"

Falco rolled his eyes at the frog, Slippy "Yeah, he's alright. You said it yourself; he's going to get better in a few days."

"I-I Don't want to misdiagnose Fox."

Falco, comfortingly, put his arm around Mr. Toad _(no pun) _"C'mon, let's just relax and have some coffee."

"Y-yeah, coffee…" Falco began directing him to the kitchen.

"So… How's the wife and kids?"

"Um… we're doing well."

"Job?"

"The university? Studies are well. Payment is high."

"That's good to hear."

As they entered the kitchen Slippy grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Feel better?" Falco asked, taking his wing off his friend.

Slippy took a sip out of the coffee to show a smile after finishing the drink, "Ya know, I do!"

"An Arwing has left the great fox." Rob said suddenly who was right behind Slippy.

The toad reverted to a panicky nervous state, "Oh, God! Where's Fox!?"

"Aw crap…" Falco turned around dash out of the kitchen and back into the medical bay. When he entered the room he slinged the curtains open only to find an empty bed where Fox was previously. "That bastard!" He smiled to himself, "That sly bastard."


	10. This is my KURSE

_Woo! The big one-oh, lets throw a party! Naw, I'm too lazy... Anyways, I revised chapter one and all I have to say is OH… MY… GOD!! Did I really suck that much at writing when first I started? I mean, OH MAH GOD!! I had to revise and reread it several times just to make it look like a five-year-old wrote it. No wonder I had 950 hits on chapter one and only have 300 make it to chapter two. I have 2300 total hits so far. Good thing it's a hundred times improved now and I feel so much better. So now I have to go thru the horror of revising Chapter two! D: So wish me luck._

Chapter 10: This is my KURSE

His vision was again blurry, he had difficulty staying awake, and he had a massive headache but Fox continued searching in his Arwing despite his concussion. He had been searching hours on end, thriving on only his instincts and his love for Krystal. Fox knew that she still hated his guts but he didn't care he only wanted to see her one last time.

Katina had quite a view from the orbit, with blue colors of the O-zone and vibrant dusty colors from the planet itself, but of course Fox did not even notice these hues for the focus for his love were too great. He was entering the forth hour of searching and he was still holding strong. The words 'give up' hadn't even entered his brain at all. He continued flying aimlessly with the help of his radar.

The fifth hour had passed; Fox already fell asleep at the controls and nearly crashed into an asteroid. The sixth hour passed, he felt fatigued from being in the Arwing for so long and his will to stay awake was wearing thin. And his head, he never felt such pain for this long period of time, also the fact that he had to go through so many G-forces made it worse.

At the end seventh hour, it finally happened. A stray unregistered star fighter had been spotted by the radar. Fox felt like he could cry, but now wasn't the time to cry, he had to follow it. Radio contact was off, he couldn't be sure it was really Krystal since it was an unregistered fighter, but his instincts were screaming it was her.

He flew after the Unidentified flying object through space and into the atmosphere. The front of the Arwing blazed to life from the O-zone entry, shooting a scheme of reds. The side the planet of which they entered was night time. The whole sky was pitch black, not even the stars where spared.

The ship disappeared into a canyon that had hundreds of large, tall individual rocks which only mere meters apart from each other. If it wasn't for the cockpit's night vision visor and the Arwing headlights, he would have crashed already. The fox shouldn't be flying in such an obstacle filled area with his blindness, but he didn't care. He stopped caring years ago.

Fox swiftly dodged his ship from each upcoming rock left and right, narrowly scratching the Arwing every turn. He lost a wing unknowing there was a bolder in his course, the alarms rang. Fox didn't become aware of these alerts, but the noises did make his headache worse.

Fox didn't know whether to pull up or continue onward, until he saw a figure standing on a shorter, but still tall, rock. It had a feminine and a sight of blue when the light is shown on it. "Krystal_…_" Fox said to himself. He circled it a few times to keep a steady landing on the large platformed boulder.

The vulpine jumped out onto the ground of the platform. It was very dark indeed; still the Arwings lights were the only light source in miles. It was also raining lightly. Kursed stood still at the edge, with her back turned to Fox, of the cliff perfectly with her arms perfectly crossed; it was as if she was sleeping while standing up.

"You would really be foolish enough to look for me?" She said with her back still facing him.

"Krystal, stop playing games with me. I wanted to apologize to you."

"So you know. Don't you know I didn't accept your first apology, what makes this one so different?"

"Because I mean it this time, Krystal."

She turned around, "I told you, my name is not KRYSTAL my name is KURSED! I'm KURSED!"

"Stop lying to yourself, you're just trying to hide yourself from your feelings, pretending to be someone your not. That won't get you anywhere."

"Shut the hell up! This IS the real me! The new improved Krystal, KURSED!"

"No its not! You wouldn't kill for pleasure, you wouldn't throw others into torture and darkness, heck, and this is the first time I've ever seen you cuss!"

"Krystal wouldn't do that, but hell I sure would."

"Quit lying to yourself Krystal."

She attempted to shoot him with her hand blaster, "Stop calling me that you bastard!" She narrowly missed him by a hair.

Fox still stood a courageous stance "I won't call you by a lie."

She slowly walked towards the vulpine and slapped him, "My name is Kursed. SAY IT!"

"No."

Kursed punched him as hard as he could making Fox fly a few away. She continued her way towards him, "Say it!" Fox just nodded in refusal. She started beating him. Fox put his arms up to defend himself and attempted to get on his feet but was thwarted by a swift kick in the side. He couldn't take in another beating and he couldn't fight back but yet punch after punch she socked him to the ground. When he was down,the unfeeling vixen grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the cliff. "Any last words?"

"I love you. Ever since the first day I met you, I love you. Don't ever forget that." He looked up and found Kursed staring into space. She hesitates at Fox's answer. "I'm sorry Krystal… I so truly am…"

In a blunt move, Kursed bashed him in the back of the head. Everything went black.

Kursed dropped to the ground into a fetal position. Tears sauntered down her blue face; she despised the hating monster she had become. She looked down into a nearby puddle, how she had changed. Kursed didn't even realize how her hatred had physically changed her.The most notable change was how her eyes have darkened, not from lack of sleep, but been scoured by the evil she had developed.

She took a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and scribbled down some writing on the paper. She put it softly on the palm of Fox's hand along with another item. "I love you too, Fox. I just don't know myself anymore. I'm just not the same vixen you knew once…"

* * *

Fox's eyes spitted open, he felt like he just came out of another car crash. The sky read it was the crack of dawn, Fox thought it felt that way. He tried to get up, but failed from an intense pain in the side of his chest. "Did she break another rib?" Fox said out loud. He saw a piece of paper fallen out of his hand. He knew it was Krystal's. Was it a poem? Was it a letter? Possibly a song? Either way, it was meant for him.

_I watched you walk away_

_Hopeless, with nothing to say_

_I strain my eyes_

_Hoping to see you again_

_This is my curse_

_There is love burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me?_

_Will you be there?_

_Your silence haunts me_

_But I still hunger for you_

_This is my _**KURSE**

_There is love burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me?_

_And still I want_

_And still I ache_

_But still I wait_

_To see you again_

_Dying, inside, these walls_

_And I see your face in these tears_

_In these tears_

_And I see your face..._

_There is love_

The word 'Kurse' was bolded, standing out from all the other words. With the paper there was a small disk that came with it that was labeled, 'Read Immediately!' The information the team needed was in that disk.

A tear fell out of vulpine's eye, another one, another one. It was everything Fox wanted and more. He never felt this happy since he met Krystal after the Sauria mission. He'd thought he would never see something like this from her again. He sensed forgiveness in this poem, he felt passion from the paper, but most of all, he saw the return of love in her work.

Fox cried, he cried for a long time, from both tears of joy and tears of regret. Crying wasn't something Fox liked to do, being a guy. The most that would come out would be that sole tear, he had not cried like this now since his had father passed away.

After a moment of time, he wiped up his tears from his soaked face and he got up on his feet a second time. The vulpine stumbled to the space craft and leaned into the cockpit. He turned on the radio which was off the whole time and spoke into it.

"Hey, I'm heading back."

_Okay here is SOME romance for you certain peoples, not what you expected, huh? I'm trying to keep Krystal/Kursed as evil as possible so don't expect any kissy, kissy. At least not for a while. That poem you saw were the lyrics to Killswich Engage's song My Curse. This song inspired this chapter so I thought I'd give them a camo. I want to stress the sadness and darkness she is going through so that's why I'm post phoning the love; also I want to keep realism. You can't have years of depression disappear just by a single kiss, amirite?_


End file.
